Numbness
by MaxxIsBang
Summary: She has a short temper, snappy mouth....... and is the only one that's so called "Suitable" for saving Deidara.
1. Prolouge

****

Prolouge

"Let me go" the girl shouted and she gave away a kick that none the less did nothing. Everything was dark, she could barely get a glimpse of they who captured her.

"I said let me go" she reached for her whip, but it was gone.

"Is this what you're looking for?" A presence was felt in front of her. She reached her hand out, feeling the rough handle of the whip, which was quickly jerked away.

"We have a job for you" he continued. "Looking at your wanted flier, you're placed as an S rank criminal"

"So what, all I did was burn down a few towns, they'll rebuild it,. If your hear to turn me in, there's no use, I'll just brake out like the last few times. Killing me wont work either." She spit to the ground as the saliva sizzled and created a black spot into the stone floor.

"You know you did more then burn down houses, you not only stole scrolls, killed families..."

The girl who looked about to be 15 chuckled, swaying her head. "They where asking for it, shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Where not here to turn you in, we want people like you" he sighed "We usually don't just let people join us, but you're are" he mumbled trying to get out the right word "Lets say, convenient for this current situation."

"Okay, I get the point, first though, what do you want me to do, and whats in it for me." Almost of qua the two, as she thought to be men dropped her.

"I want you to go to save this man, I feel his death is coming." He handed a picture to her who still sat on the floor.

"She got up, this guy?" She remarked glancing at the picture with a sneer. He was about a few years older then her.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but don't get all fussy if he dies anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hope it's okay. Please tell me if you see any spelling/grammer errors I would like to fix them.**


	2. Chapter I

Her knees ached as she stood still not daring to breath. "How long is this going to take" Fay thought to herself. The battle wasn't't coming to an end any time soon.

It had seemed like hours seance she had reached this field like territory and yet, she still hid in the safety of the trees. Luckily though, she was where she needed to be. At the scene of a predicted battle, a blond akatsuki against some black haired kid. But why would the akatsuki be in danger of only a kid. What kind of death could come from him?

She eyed them closer scanning there entire body's. The akaksuki member was a blond with a very unique hair style. Just by looking at him she could seance the power in his chakura level. But the boy. He was something else.

As soon as she recognized him, she looked away. For a few moments she had made the wrong decision to gaze into his eyes. When you look strait into someone's eyes it brings attention. Luckily her cover was safe... for now.

"Saske Uchiha" she whispered to herself. Though she did't know much about him word had passed quickly of the death of Orochimau and that was his seal effecting his body. Saske too had high chakura level, much higher then the blond. Either way Saske had an advantage. The akatsuki member by the looks used earth style jutsu, Saske, most likely lightning. Which obviously meant there was no use lunging for an attack. The timing had to be perfect, and now wasn't perfect.

The battle, if you could call it that, was going slow no predicted winner yet, but if she where to save this "guy" them she would have to wait at the very last second so that Saske would be too worn out or distracted to pursue them.

Her dark brown braids that where usually neatly wrapped in bands similar to the akatsuki's red hair tie, where strayed in multiple spots. A tear had formed in her fish net shirt that was under a black vest.

"Those eyes" she could faintly hear the blond say as she read his lips cuss. "It's those eyes."

She knew what eyes he was talking about. The sharigon. A special power passed down throughout the Uchiha's blood, allowing to copy and see threw ninjutsu. Also it could cast a powerful genjustsu that she had forgotten the name of, but that was obtained at a price. She knew of only one who obtained it that was alive, the other Uchiha, Itchaie Uchiha.

A sneer spread across his lip. Similar too the one Fay gave to his picture.

"Ug..." she heard him say. Clearly he was out of his explosive fuel or whatever it was, but Saske just looked up emotionless yet again.

"Ah! if Deidara's eating the detotion clay with his own mouth that means..." she looked to her left. About a few yards away stood a other akatsuki member, with a weird mask... Hopefully he wouldn't notice her. But it was too late he glanced her way. Quickly she leaned closer into the tree. Hopefully he wouldn't blow the cover but he only shrugged. Or at least she thought it was a he, it was hard to tell with that weird mask he wore. Orange with black swirls, one single eye whole.

Deidara shoved up a lump of white clay that to her looked like no more then dough. But what she did know it wouldn't be good, the time was clearly coming, but it still wasn't perfect.

"This is my finest work and your doom" Deidara snickered.

"Ah... This is bad" The swirled face thing ran into the trees, sending a gust of wind through the forest.

"Tobi" Deidara Hollered "Get out of here." This clearly wasn't good.

Suddenly Deidara began to gag. "Is he throwing up" she thought. "Wait... this is it! Chu Garudo!" with that a blast of liquid like clay gashed from his open mouth. Not a very pretty site.

"If so..." Saske stated "Even this is a bomb?"

"Oh well, this jutsu was meant to kill Itachi after all hm!" Deidara looked like he had caught a case of rabies as spit drooled from between his now clenched teeth.

Before her eyes a huge Deidara appeared, the chakura level incredibly increased.

"If this thing explodes... It's huge!" Saske stared up above him.

"Do you really think you can run away from Garudo like that" Deidara sat perched on a large bird up above as her body screamed to do something.

"Oh come on don't just run like that!" Deidara flew after Saske who ran for his life. Fay knew she should do the same but something was stopping her.

The large Deidara expanded as the real one shaped his hand for his justsu. A large explosion WAS about to happen but the large figure only burst into small bits.

"No explosion" Saske and her both exclaimed.

Fay had expected a large bang, along with a gust of wind to be shot to words her. But no?

"No, that's not right this is..." Saske ran into the trees fallowing the mask person's trail.

"Victory is mine" Deidara feral laughed saliva still draining from his mouth as his eyes bulged.

"ART IS BANG! Katsu" immediately she crouched down clenching onto her whip.

" Protective Whip barrier." her whip quickly wrapped around forming a dome shape. She should be safe, though she couldn't see threw due to the tightness of the barrier.

"Vanish" she heard a voice call as it vanished in the distance. Which it was most likely Deidara's as he continued to fly after Saske, luckily she still wasn't noticed. No way Saske would make it, but how would it be any different wether or not he lived. It didn't effect her life... Or did it?

After about 15 minutees it felt safe to come out. She pulled don the handle of her whip as it returned to its normal size. Small particles where floating around and she was sure not to let them touch her.

In the distance she could see the giant clay bird and at the top Deidara and Saske where fighting. Before her eyes a clay clone of Deidara expanded.

"Not this again" she thought. It was right in front of Deidara and she couldn't forget that her goal was to save him. Not just watch the battle.

The large clone broke into many tiny specks of clay as Deidara jumped down. She began to race in there direction but it might have been too late, Deidara crashed to the ground.

"I'm so stupid, I waited to long" she growled but decided to reach where Deidara had landed.

She quickly speed up into a sprint as everything around her seemed blurry. There he was! she skidded to a halt as she realized he was still alive, resuming a hidden postion behind a tree. She could/should have done something right then, but first she needed to make sure Saske wasn't around. Herself fought with a fire style chakura and though her level of chakura was almost as high, if not higher there was one problem. Though she had never lost a battle many times before she had hurt herself with her own strength, and with what she had observed with Saske, she didn't want to take any chances of back firing. It could cause serious injury if not death if she got carried away, and you could never know with her temper.

Deidara got up. "It's over, my art wins!" he began to chuckle

"Again with the art thing" she scowled spitting to the ground, her habit of annoyance. As always a black spot sizzled its way down into the earth.

Deidara began to laugh but out of no where what she had feared happened. Saske pounded him at his cheek with his fist as spit knocked out from his side cheek.

"How... How did you survive C4?"

"Yeah, awhile ago I figure it out."

"You... You couldn't have!"

"Yeah, awhile ago"

She too had "figured it out" right off the bat, it was too obvious. Lightning against earth, he would be doomed, and yet durning this whole battle she had waited, waited for the correct time... and now she knew why!

----------------------------------------(Ө)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Ө)----------------------------------------

"I see you have a temper"

"Your point"

"Well, we don't want you to do anything stupid during this important assessment."

"Why do you need me anyway, not like you don't have enough akatsuki members..."

"Well, we where going to send master Sasori but you do have a unique jutsu that will come in great handy, a jutsu only you have..."

"Sasori" she blurted her hands clenched in a fist. "What do you have to do with him. I don't want to help no partner of that dirty rat"

"Calm down.." he quickly changed the subject "Now eat this"

She scowled at the round pill, it didn't look to appetizing.

"I said eat it, keep in mind you'll be payed well"

She grabbed it from his shadowy hands and pushed it into her mouth.

"It'll keep you from your temper rising, it's just basically a highly strong dose of something like Valium, we don't want any mistakes."

"Valium? Wouldn't that make me not even care about this mission less then I do"

"I said something LIKE Valium, plus I'll be watching you so your body will be under my control"

----------------------------------------(Ө)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Ө)----------------------------------------

"The sharingon has seen through everything" Saske stated as she snapped herself back into the conversation.

"You could see where the mines where?"

"That would have forced me to use my other option... But I didn't end up needing it."

"And it detonated anyway?, then what the hell where you gonna do if you where wrong?"

Suddenly Deidara shifted to the side.

"Where is Itachie?"

"Itachie" Fay whispered to herself. So he was a part of akatsuki... For all she knew at one point she could have been clenched in his hands.

The akatsuki members where to act as if Deidara was dead if she where to suicided for part of her mission. So that Deidara would have time to get stronger. But cooping with him would not be any easy task. They where to work as equals completing miner but still crucial tasks. She had small Patience, but at least they shared one thing in common, there love of art.

"Ch" Deidara studerd before swiftly raising his hands as two large snakes shot out from his hands wrapping around Saskes ankles.

"No matter how hard he trys" she began to think "He'll die without me"

She began to try to walk forward but winced in pain as her legs wouldn't budge... The time felt like it would never be right.

Sparks of lightning traveled its way up the clay as Dediara gave an expression of pure shock.

"You can't fool me, you just burned up your last bit of chakura" Saske stated as the both feel to there knees.

"Even if I can't my my exploding clay can still...

"Hehe... I'm gonna win" he grinned.

Fay glanced at the surroundings, how could he possibly win, he had no chakura left, her feet where frozen to this particular spot of earth, Saske was too powerful unless... Could he possible do what the akatsuki leader had warned him about. He couldn't, though Deidara had a temper would he really go that far.

"Lets see you get a little scared, come on!"

He was... Yet again she strived to leap forth for her own sake, but still, nothing moved. This pill couldn't be that powerful, but yet it wasn't only the pill but the connection of the control that the leader had over her.

"My art's gonna finish you this time.. No doubt about it."

"Don't worry, the times coming, just don't try to fight the control... The times almost perfect though you could brake free if you really tried of your parallelization."

She turned around to see an akatsuki members head poking out from the tree to her right.

He was like a large plant, though his head was half black and half white. She tried not to make any remarks but just his sight sent a cold seance through her body.

One side of him seemed to say "You look delicious today don't you."

"He, hehehe haha" Deidara began to chuckle"

Saske's expression obviously read "Is this guy for real?"

"That's what pisses me off about you! and you accursed brother!" Deidara had completely lost his cool, if he had had a stable emotion. All these current mood swings.

"Stop acting so cool!"

"Eyes that reject... That disdain my art! I refuse to be looked at by them any longer! Those god damned cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane!"

"Who the hell does this guy think he is" Fay whispered to the plant like akatsuki.

"Deidara, master of art, and original partner of the great Sasori of the desert"

"Sasori wasn't that great" she snapped "I don't want to hear his damned name ever again got that"

"Eyes that ignore my creations, eyes that show no wonder, no appreciation!"

"Now tell me where Itachie is! I could care less about all that..."

Saske's eyes soon changed from his sharingan to his regular cold black ones.

"Even without the sharingan you take me lightly" Deidara clenched his hand into a fist.

"Very soon" the voice behind mumbled.

Deidara brought his hand down and clenched it onto his netted shirt, before ripping it right off his body. On the left upper area of his chest an odd sign that she didn't recognize was sealed. A stitched, as what it looked to be a scar, was placed in the middle.

Deidara reached his hand into his pouch on clay as his other hand raised to his chest untying the stitch.

"Here it comes" the plant guy licked his lips

"Ouch" Deidara winced as blood was spilled from the broken stitching.

Deidara's body jumped foreword as a large mouth opened from the mark. Rows of jagged teeth lined the mouth.

Saskes looked to be almost surprised as the large blob of clay was shoved into the mouth.

"Self destruction! Behold my masterpiece"

"An explosion unlike any other, one that will leave scars on the earth like nothing else. Death will transform me into a work of art!"

This guy seemed to be crazier then even she was!

"Sorry Tobi, a creation of praise unlike any before that!"

"Will die! and you...You'll never get away h'm, the blast will cover more then 10 kilometers"

If she had any value of life Fay knew one thing, she would have to stop him.

She turned around but the plant was gone, and yet her feet where still stuck.

"Now show me your fear! Cry like a lost child, Despair drown yourself in the awe... Because my art" His body was now completely covered in black like veins.

"Is..." she sprung forward as he expanded till she reached the tip of tree.

"A..." Everything though it was only in a mere second seemed so slow as she leaped into the air grasping her whip.

"Blast"

she flung her whip into the air as it wrapped around the black orb.

Immediately his body came into shape though severely burned, and as she had suspected a large fountain of clay shout into the air.

"Everything... Is going so slow" she thought as she now tightly clutched onto Deidara's still hot body.

She weaved the whip around there bodies as the plundered into the earth.

"Protective whip barrier" she mumbled as the clay above shout into a large explosion.

"We made it" she sighed safe in the current bonds of the whip.

"We made it..."

----------------------------------------(Ө)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Ө)----------------------------------------

**I do not own naruto and most of the lines in this current chapter but I had to give you guys an outlook of what happened. Hope you like it anyways please don't criticize on the part I basing the introduction on to how Deidara "dies" on the comic. Thank you, I really do try ;D Look forward to seeing some of MY writing. Now, there may be some comments on what Fays power actually is. Well, everything will/should be explained in the next chapter. But, lets just say, she's not a perfect**. **Gr... I hate perfects, people really need to learn that NO ONE IS PERFECT (specially you n00bish role players who don't have a clue how to even role play!)**


End file.
